1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a power supply apparatus and an electronic apparatus having the same. More particularly, apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a power supply apparatus which supplies various power levels from a plurality of power supply sources by means of a switch, and an electronic apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery management system (BMS) refers to a system that prevents overcharging or over discharging of a battery by monitoring the battery. A battery is, for example, a power supply source in an electronic apparatus. A BMS also increases energy efficiency and battery life by balancing voltages between battery cells.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a power supply apparatus in a related-art battery management system. Referring to FIG. 1, the related-art power supply apparatus 1 includes a power supply 10, a first converter 20, and a second converter 30. A power supply can be, for example, a device which provides electric power. The first converter 20 and the second converter 30 may be connected to a first element 50 and a second element 60, respectively. The first and second element could be, for example, a pre-amplifier and an amplifier, respectively. The power supply 10 may be implemented by using a single battery or a plurality of batteries. When the power supply 10 is implemented by using a plurality of batteries, the batteries are connected to one another in series or in parallel so that power is supplied to both the first converter 20 and the second converter 30. The first converter 20 and the second converter 30 each may raise or reduce power which is supplied to drive the first element 40 and the second element 60 appropriately. That is, since the power supplied by the power supply 10 has a fixed value, the first converter 20 and the second converter should adjust the fixed level of power supplied from the power supply 10, in order to drive the first element 50 and the second element 60 which are operated by different optimal levels of power.
However, when the converter changes the power level, energy is lost based on the change in power level which can result in reduced efficiency. Also, since a separate converter is required, the cost increases. There is also a limit in its ability to supply an optimal level of power to each element.